Kole Won't Say She's In Love
by rsh13
Summary: Sequel to Terra Won't Say She's In Love Please read that one too Slade's at it again and now terrorizing Kole until she admits she's in love with his son, Jericho. Jericho X Kole not much, but stil slight Kyd Wykkyd X Terra. Prepare for OOC Slade again


Disclaimer: I don't own the comics, the show, the characters, or the song, so don't think I do, DC owns the comics and the original character designs, DC (I think), Cartoon Network, and Warner Brothers have the rights to the show and characters, and Disney owns the song. I own nothing.

A/N  
This is like the longest thing I've ever written. It's only about 2300 words; not much to be proud of, but still.

This took a lot longer than the first one, not to mention a lot longer, about a thousand words, the actual story counting the lyrics in too 'cause I'm too lazy to add numbers right now. Maybe later, not now, again lazy. I just wrote nearly two thousand words, there were about five hundred already wrote when I started about two or so hours ago. Oh yeah, it might be a little confusing if you didn't read the first one, it might not be but it would be nice if you did, and left a review. :) The first one's call Terra Won't Say She's In Love. Enjoy the OOC Slade yet again!

* * *

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation_"

Kole didn't know why she was singing.

Jericho had dragged Kole with him when Slade had practically forced his son to come and visit him. Right then, she was bored out of her mind. Slade was making Jericho do father and son stuff they had never got to do together like play baseball, teaching Jericho to ride a bike (which he already knew how to), how to swim (which Jericho knew already), play video games (which Jericho hated because most were violent), and more activities that Slade claimed were 'father and son activities). Gnarrk was hiding from all of the technology around Slade's Super Secret Lair, especially the large, neon, letter flashing sign in Slade's garden that covered up his lair that read: Slade's Super Secret Lair. Kole was pretty much on her own, being lonely.

Kole remembered when Terra had warned her before she left with Kyd Wykkyd not to sing if Slade's around, he'd torture her until she did whatever the song said. Kole looked around to see if Slade was anywhere in earshot. No! He was hiding behind a bush!

"_Who'd you think you're kidding_?"

Slade danced around Kole.

"What am I kidding about?" Kole asked the love of her life's father.

_"He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you."_"See what through me?" Kole asked.

"You love my son!" Slade happily patted Kole on the back as hard as he possibly could.

"Speaking of your son," She said, putting her hands on her hips, "I thought you were spending time with him."

"I heard singing; I always have to be an audience to people who are singing, especially if they're near my super secret lair." He nodded, agreeing with himself, "Plus, he's fine."

Meanwhile, underneath the garden, Jericho is squirming around, tied to a table where lights are shining brightly above it. There's a strip of some strip thing white around his neck. Over to his left, there are scissors, knives, needles and threads, and a box of sanitary gloves.

Anyway, back to Kole and Slade.

"He's fine!" Slade exclaimed.

"_Girl, you can't conceal it"_Slade sang, again.

"Conceal what?" Kole yelled at the villain, "What could I possibly be hiding?"

"You're in love with my son, you know, Jericho, my youngest son. You know about yah high." Slade held his hand up to about the height of what Jericho was, "Curly, fluffy blond hair, green eyes, you know that kid."

He sighed when he noticed she was still trying to hide her little secret, "You're as bad as Terra when she didn't want to admit she was in love with Kyd Wykkyd." And with that, he huffed, turned his back to the pink-haired girl, and crossed his arms over his iron clad orange and black suit.

"_We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of_"

Slade sang some more.

"Seriously Slade, just leave me alone." She tried to walk away from the villain, but he followed. She could smell a faint smell of alcohol on him as he got closer.

"_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_"

Kole didn't quite know why she was playing along with the annoying, drunk villain's little game.

"So you admit you're hiding something!" Slade squealed laughing and giggling a girlish way, "I knew it!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Kole was frustrated with her crush's father.

"_You swoon, you sigh,_"

And again Slade sang more and more.

"I don't swoon or sigh!" Kole exclaimed.

'_Even at his dreamy shiny, bright, emerald, green eyes I don't swoon or sigh. Not even at his brilliant, reality defying, fluffy, curly golden locks do I swoon or sigh. I don't swoon or sigh at his brilliant guitar playing either. All I do is feel a bit light-headed, lose my balance a bit, and lose my breath and let it out in a melodic way'_ Kole thought.

"You do! You do!" Slade squealed in what Kole thought couldn't have gotten any more feminine if he tried with all of his mite. He jumped up and down in an excited, girlish way.

Kole growled under her breath, just wanting the villain to stop torturing and annoying her.

"_Why deny it? Uh-oh!"_There he went again with the singing.

Kole didn't like this little game of annoyance to well; the villain was driving her crazy and insane. Then she replied to his annoying singing in a normal voice, "Deny what? What could I possibly deny if I'm not hiding anything?"

"Kole, don't lie, it's not ladylike." Slade replied.

"I'm not lying!" She threw her hands up into the air in frustration caused by the old, drunk villain.

"You are! You really are!" He jumped up and down so many freaking times in a girlish way; she found it unbearable to watch.

"_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_"

Kole played along again, hoping to get Slade to shut up, go away, and leave her alone.

"So you are in love? You just don't want to say it!" Slade exclaimed in a super girlish pitch.

"I didn't say that, I did not say that. You're just twisting my words around." Kole replied as calmly as she could possibly make it out to be, all the while being oh so frustrated underneath.

"_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out"_Kole knew how great it felt when the feeling just started, a lovey-dovey feeling that feels oh so fluffy, oh how she loved it."

"My head is screaming get a grip, girl

'_Come on Kole, get a hold of yourself, you know perfectly fine you're not in love or anything else like that. Kole stop thinking you're in love when you know you're not. Kole listen to yourself right now young lady, you're not in love._' Kole mentally scolded herself.

"_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_"

'_I can't be in love, I just can't be. Kole, you're not in love, he doesn't love you back. Don't let this get the better side of you Kole, stop thinking it's possible because it's not. He doesn't love you back, stop thinking this feeling is love._' Kole mentally scolded herself yet again, over and over, she had to try to convince herself she wasn't in, she didn't have a crush, it was just nothing.

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you feel"_Slade was singing yet again after Kole's little breakdown of thoughts.

"I'm not denying anything!" Kole cried as loud as she possibly could, "I'm not in love with Jericho!"

Meanwhile, underneath the garden, Jericho could hear what Kole had just exclaimed, he felt his heart sink in depression, she didn't love him, it was heartbreaking for him.

_"Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up_"

Slade sang some more to Kole's discontentment. She growled under her breath at the drunken villain's antics. The next thing that he did was just appalling in her mind, she watched in horror while grimacing as he made out with a lawn gnome.

"I do act like a 'grown-up'." Kole said, hoping that the villain would stop the sickening act.

Slade looked up from the lawn gnome for a moment to look at her, "You do not." Then he continued his little fun with his precious lawn gnome.

"_When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad_"

And there Slade was at it again with his beloved singing after throwing the gnome behind him where it had hit someone suspiciously familiar on the head at they and another person suspiciously familiar walked around to come to the super secret lair.

"I don't have it bad, I'm not making anything up, now please, just leave me alone Slade." Kole was pleading with him now, she couldn't believe it, but it was true.

"_No chance, no way,  
I won't say it_"

Kole hoped if she sang just a little bit more it would help get him to shut the hell up.

"You should admit it!" Slade squealed bouncing up and down, "It will make you feel better!"

"How can I say I'm in love when I'm not?" Kole replied as if it were a fact she really wasn't in love.

"_Give up, give in_"

Slade sang, sitting on a bird bath perched up like a bird would be.

"How can I when I have nothing to admit?" Kole was playing dumb, but it obviously wasn't working. If only Terra were there to help her get him to shut up after being through the same thing not so long again.

Randomly, Terra and Kyd Wykkyd came back.

"Damn," Terra said, "how the hell is he doing that?" Slade perched on top of a bird bath wasn't something you saw every day.

"Maybe it's the same way he dances with a flamingo with the poles in it poking him in the crotch." Kyd Wykkyd replied.

She shrugged, "That's a possibility." And she nodded to add to her response.

Then, Terra noticed how Kole looked as if she were being terrorized by the orange-ish brown and black clad villain.

'Help me, he won't leave me alone.' Kole mouthed to the slightly older girl.

Terra chuckled. She and Kyd Wykkyd walked over to Slade who was flapping his arms as if they were wings.

"Slade, come down from there." Terra said impatiently.

Slade gave her the puppy-dog lip, "But I'm playing birdie with Kole, she won't say she's in love!" It was whining.

Kyd Wykkyd laughed as he watched his girlfriend try to coax the older villain down from the bird bath as if he were a little kid, or even as if he were her son.

"Slade now, this is something you'd never do, you're drunk." Terra could even smell the strong scent of alcohol wafting off of Slade.

This next little event would change the event so enormously drastically it would be unbelievable, Jericho came walking out of the flower decorated stair top that led to the lair below. Kole felt a smile creep onto her face as she watched at how flawlessly he walked over to the group.

"_Check the grin, you're in love_"

Slade had stopped whining for a moment to sing that little line, causing Terra and Kyd Wykkyd to realize Jericho had entered the scene. Kole became breathless as she watched Jericho some closer to her personally, just her, in her direction, looking directly at her and nobody else, as if she were the only person there in the garden, as if she were an angel or something.

"_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_"

Kole found it strange that she was mentally singing.

"Kole say you're in love with him just to get Slade to leave you away." Terra mouthed to Kole.

Kole bit her lip as she watched Jericho come over in her and only her direction, she could feel blood trickle onto her chin from biting her lip so hard, she immediately wiped it off.

"But Terra!" Kole mouth back quickly.

"_You're doing flips  
Read our lips  
You're in love  
You're way off base"_Slade sang some more.

"I'm not!" Kole yelled at him, shaking her head 'no' as vigorously as she possibly could.

"_I won't say it  
Get off my case_"

Instead of singing it, Kole simply mouthed it to birdie Slade.

"No!" Slade exclaimed in a childish manner. He jumped off the bird bath, trying to fly like a bird, but only his the hard, cold grassy ground below him.

Slade cried like a baby or a younger toddler, punching and kicking the ground as if it were his archenemy, "I HURT!"

Terra looked as if she were about to slap Slade. Kyd Wykkyd just eyed him strangely as did Kole and Jericho.

"_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love_"

With this, Slade had miraculously jumped up into the air and landed on his feet to sing.

"_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_"

Kole had actually sang that little line out loud just as Jericho had finally made it over to her.

"So you really are in love?" Jericho asked in sign language.

She solemnly nodded, "I suppose I am." She looked down at the ground.

He lifted her face up to look into his eyes by her chin and he kissed her, which surprised her.

"YAY!" Slade cheered jumping up and down.

"Let's leave until he's not drunk anymore." Terra told Kyd Wykkyd.

"Wait a minute." Kyd Wykkyd said, signaling a minute with his index finger. He ran over to a wooden box decorated in flowers against the cement wall. Above it was a sign that read: Slade's Super Secret Doughnut Stash. He grabbed one out of the box then walked over to Slade. He waved the sprinkled doughnut in front of Slade's face, then exclaimed, "Fetch Slade!", followed by throwing it across the garden. Technically, Slade was himself so Kyd Wykkyd found it alright to talk to him. Terra giggled at her boyfriend's little antic.

"Now let's go." Kyd Wykkyd told Terra, wrapping his right arm around her. Then, they left to whole lot itself, hoping Slade would fall asleep soon and wear the affects of the alcohol off.

After their five minute first kiss was over, Jericho and Kole finally released.

"You know what? Let's just leave; my father's a little insane." Jericho signaled, then took his hand and entwined it with hers.

Kole nodded in agreement with his statement.

The two left the same way Terra and Kyd Wykkyd had. Right before they turned a corner to leave, she called, "Come on Gnarrk, we're leaving now." The faithful caveman who was her best friend appeared and followed the new couple, unaware that Kole had a boyfriend now…

* * *

A/N  
I hope you liked it. Please review! They'll be very appreciated!


End file.
